Ikuto's Birthday Present
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: It's Ikuto's twentieth birthday, and there's only one thing that he truly wants as a present. What does Ikuto want? There's only one person that can give it to him and one person to realize what it is that he desires. AMUTO


**Okay, I had totally forgotten what today is... Ikuto's birthday! So I'm writing this one-shot completely because of that, and sadly my beta reader won't have time to look over it. So, if there are any spelling errors or something, that's why... And the one-shot begins!**

**I've been wanting to do a normal POV, so here is my first try at that!**

Ikuto walked down the street, his hands in his pockets. He had dark pants on, a dark shirt, his coat, and a red scarf. People walked past him, but it was like he was the only one there so focused was he on his thoughts.

Today is his birthday and there's only one things that the now twenty year-old wanted... The love of his life to love him back. Amu Hinamori, fifteen years old, now in high school, and has no idea that one of her best friends has a crush on her, or so Ikuto believes.

She and the Kiddy King had been together for a year, but broke up the month previous to this one. She had been depressed and it had been up to Ikuto to comfort her. She still wasn't completely over it, so he couldn't confess to her, and neither could he hope that she had feelings for him.

So, that is why he is currently walking down the street the evening of his twentieth birthday instead of hanging out with friends or having a party. Earlier in the day he had eaten cake with his younger sister, Utau, and his mother. They had each gotten him a present. Utau had bought the red scarf he is wearing and his mother had bought him a computer.

Ikuto was grateful for the gifts, but there was only the one thing he truly wanted.

Unbeknownst to him, Utau had called Amu just that morning.

"Amu, are you almost done with the present?" She asked, worried that she wouldn't be able to finish the present that she had been working on for just a week.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to add a few more things. I should be done by tonight, just in time to give it to him as his birthday present!" Amu replied.

Utau let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. Hurry up and finish. My mom and I are going to have cake with Ikuto, but I think he'll be going out for a walk after that."

"Okay, I'll try to finish soon."

And Utau then hung up the phone. '_Looks like Onii-chan may get what he wants for his birthday this year,'_ she thought while the famous Tsukiyomi smirk formed on her face.

That takes us to where we are now. Amu is hunched over, quickly trying to finish making Ikuto's present in her room.

"One last stitch... There!" She shouted victoriously. "I finally finished!"

Amu quickly got up from her bed, holding the present in her hands. She grabbed the blue ribbon from her desk and quickly tied it around the gift. She smiled in satisfaction and then pulled out her phone to call Utau. After questioning her she found out that Ikuto had disappeared somewhere for his walk.

Amu pulled on a scarf and her warm coat and then quickly shoved her feet into her black boots. She put the present in a bag and rushed out to the door to find him. Just as Amu stepped out the door, it started to snow. She looked up and smiled. She loved the snow.

Amu then remembered her mission: To find Ikuto before midnight. It's ten right now, so hopefully she'll be able to do it. The pinkette made a mental list of all the places he would most likely be. There's the park, walking around, or the amusement park.

She decided to check the park first since it's the closest to her house. She headed out into the cold and shivered. It took her a few minutes to walk to the park. She looked around, even up in the trees, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Ikuto?" She called loudly. "Ikuto, are you here?!"

After several minutes of calling for him with no response she decided to look somewhere else. After checking several places she finally made it to the amusement park. Amu walked over to the teacups and saw the silhoute of someone sitting in the pink cup, the same cup she and Ikuto had sat in that night years ago.

She cautiously approached and called out to the person, "Ikuto?" The man turned and she was relieved to see that it was indeed him.

"Amu," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to give you y-your birthday present," I said as a light blush coated my cheeks for no reason, "Happy birthday."

He smirked as I held out the bag. Ikuto opened it and pulled out a soft, dark brown teddy bear, perfectly made. The bear had a blue ribbon around its neck. His eyes widened. "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, I did," Amu said.

Ikuto admired it for a minute before setting the bear down. He got out of the tea cup and walked over to Amu. "Thank you," he said.

She glanced up and was astonished to see an actual smile on Ikuto's face. Not a smirk, but a real smile. Amu shyly smiled back at him.

"Would you like to join me in the tea cup," he asked as he got back in and sat down.

The pink haired girl nodded and got into the tea cup. She sat down next to Ikuto, and they sat and looked up at the stars. After Amu had gathered her courage, she spoke.

"I-Ikuto?" He hummed to tell her he'd heard. "There's something I didn't tell you about the break-up between Tadase and I."

Ikuto felt a tightening in his chest as he thought about her and the Kiddy King together.

"He told me why he broke up with me. He said it was because there's someone else that I truly like and it's not him. I couldn't figure out who he meant by that for a while... But then you helped me through everything and I realized... I realized who he meant."

The blue haired male watched her as she turned towards him, a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Ikuto, I-I think that I l-like you..." She squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of rejection from the man she loved.

Ikuto felt shocked. Amu actually liked him. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and then lifted his hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently. "Amu," he said huskily. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too."

She stared up at him and there faces gradually got closer to each others. "Ikuto..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Their lips gently touched, but it felt like electricity. They pulled back a few inches but quickly went back for another kiss.

Ikuto's other hand reached up to Amu's other cheek so that he framed her face with his hands. He kissed her again, and her owns hands reached up to grab his wrists so that he wouldn't move. They kissed again and Ikuto gently bit her lower lip. They continued to kiss until they were both breathless.

"Amu, I love you." He said with passion in his eyes.

"I love you too," she replied.

The clock then struck midnight for the end of Ikuto's birthday, but the two love birds stayed there together until morning, safe in each others arms as the snow magically floated to the ground.

**Well, wasn't that cute? It took me less than and hour to write, so hopefully it's alright. I know that it's not worthy of Ikuto's birthday, but hopefully it's enough for his loyal fans! And yes, I know that it was cheesy and probably a waste of time to read. I just started writing and went with the flow, so this definitely isn't one of my best works. Now I must post this and go to sleep since it's four in the morning! Inspiration always strikes at the worst times. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IKUTO! I LOVE YA! **

**(12/1/13)**


End file.
